Hetalia Funniest Video
by Anzelikha Kyznestov
Summary: Chappie terakhir! Hasil vote telah selesai! Pemenang hanya ada satu! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Ciao everybody!

Untuk menenangkan pikiran saya, saya memutuskan membuat fic gaje bin abal ini walau 'Mabit ala Nation' belom selese#plak. Okey mendingan langsung aja yuk~

Disclaimer : Sampai kiamat Hetalia punya om Hidekaz deh!

Warning : Typo mungkin, OOC, OC, Author ada dua, Mix pairing, de el el.

Kalau mau penjelasan silahkan PM author saja (yang Anzelikha Kyznestov)

Di sini saya di bantu oleh adik saya biar cepet kelar, hahahaha!

Di studio 17 sedang di adakan siaran sebuah acara tentang video unik dari kisah pengalaman para nation-tan. Di tengah-tengah panggung muncullah seorang gadis berambut gelombang (ini author loh!) bernama Anzelikha.

Anzelikha : "Halo semua! Bertemu lagi dengan saya Anzelikha dalam acara Hetalia Funiest Video. Sekarang saya di bantu oleh seorang author baru yang jarang buat fic. Mari kita sambut Tatiana Kyznestov!"

Penonton : *tepuk tangan.*

Seorang gadis berambut lurus lambai-lambai tangan gaje dan menghampiri saudaranya itu.

Tatiana : "Hoy, salam kenal semua. Mungkin kalian kurang kenal saya karena saya males buat fic#dihajar. Baiklah ini adalah episode pertama Hetalia Funiest Video saya akan memperlihatkan tiga video dan yang mendapat voting terbanyak akan menuju babak selanjutnya dan pemenang final akan mendapatkan hadiah sebanyak $ 500000000!"

Penonton : *tepuk tangan lagi.*

Anzelikha : "Mari kita lihat Video pertama."

Semua melihat ke layar yang super besar itu.

_-Start Video-_

Terlihatlah seorang anak kecil berambut dirt blonde dan memiliki mata berwarna biru langit yang damai. Anak itu sedang berlari-lari di padang rumput yang luas sementara orang yang membawa handycam berusaha mengejar anak itu. Tiba-tiba anak itu berhenti.

Anak kecil : "Iggy, itu apa?"

Iggy/yang bawa handycam/Arthur : "Ja-jangan deket-deket! Itu bahaya Alfred!"

Anak kecil bernama Alfred itu malah mendekati objek yang Arthur bilang berbahaya. Semakin dekat. Dekat. Dan dekat. Sekarang Alfred menyentuh objek itu dengan jari mungilnya. Rasanya sangat empuk dan lembut. Alfred pun tersenyum dan melompat ke atas objek tersebut.

Alfred : "Iggy~ Sini ikutan main~"

Arthur hanya dapat melongo melihat kelakuan adik asuhnya. Benar saja. Siapa yang gak bengong melihat seorang anak kecil berumur lima tahun melompat-lompat di atas perut beruang liar yang buas dan kelaparan. Tapi anehnya beruang itu kelihatan tersiksa. Memangnya Alfred yang sekecil itu beratnya sampai 100 kg? Sampai-sampai beruang itu muntah darah karena Alfred melompat keras sekali di atas perut beruang itu.

Arthur : "GIT! TURUN DARI SANA! BAHAYA TAU!"

-End Video-

Anzelikha : "Hahaha, dasar anak kecil sinting. Baiklah jika kalian ingin memvote suara untuk video ini silahkan ketik 'Little Alfie and Bear' di kolom review."

Tatiana : "Baiklah ini video selanjutnya~"

_-Start Video-_

Disana ada lima orang. Satu orang asal Denmark bernama Mathias yang memegang handycam, lalu ada yang berasal dari Sweden (Berwald), Finland (Tino), Norway, dan Iceland. Pemuda Iceland yang baru beranjak ke umur tujuh tahun kini berulang tahun.

Mathias : "Happy birthday to you, Iceland~"

Pemuda itu memberi sebuah kado yang di bungkus dengan kertas kado biru dan di beri pita hijau. Iceland menerima kado itu dengan wajah datar (emang dari sananya tuh muka datar kayak tembok#dilemparpuffin) dan kemudian membukanya. Isinya adalah sebuah hp blackberry torch berwarna putih. Iceland terdiam lalu menaruh benda itu ke dalam dusnya agar tetap apik.

Tino : "Iceland, aku dan Berwald sudah membuatkan kue untukmu. Ini juga ada kado untukmu."

Tino memberikan sebuah kado dan isinya adalah sebuah skateboard.

Iceland : "Terima kasih tante." (muka tetep datar.)

Tino : "Aku ini cowo!" (mulai bersimbah airmata.)

Berwald : "S'd'hl'h w'j'h m' m'm'ng s'p'r't' w'n't'. (Wajahmu memang seperti wanita.)" *nenangin Tino.

Iceland menoleh kearah kakaknya yaitu Norway, orang yang belum memberinya kado di sini. Anak itu menarik-narik sweter biru milik kakaknya. Norway menoleh kea rah adiknya dan menaruh buku yang ia baca di atas meja.

Norway : "Ada apa Aishu?" (Gak kakak, gak adek. Dua-duanya punya muka datar.)

Iceland : "Mana hadiahku?"

Mathias : "Iya juga sih. Disini yang belum memberikan hadiah hanya Norge doang loh."

Noraway : "Anko uzai bacot!" *lempar kamus seluruh bahasa.

Mathias : *Pingsan dangan darah yang bercucuran di jidatnya.

Handycam itu untungnya di ambil oleh Berwald tadi.

Iceland : "Aku mau hadiah dari kakak."

Norway : "Aku malas mengambilnya."

Iceland menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Ia berjalan menuju meja dimana ada sebuah kue ulang tahun yang besar sekali buatan Berwald dan Tino. Iceland mengambil satu potong kue itu. Ia membawanya menuju Norway dan melempar kue itu ke wajah kakaknya.

Norway : "AISHU!" *Sambil bersiin kue di mukanya.

Iceland : "Lontong! Eh- Tolong! Ada monster Norge!" *Ngacir.

Norway : "Kesini lo, Aishu!" *Ngejar Iceland.

Terjadilah acara kejar-kejaran antara adik kakak itu. Iceland mengambil potongan kue lagi dan melemparnya kebelakang berharap mengenai kakaknya, tapi sayangnya Norway mengelak. Norway ikut mengambil potongan kue itu dan melemparnya ke arah Iceland dan si target malah muter-muter sehingga kue itu mengenai Berwald, Tino, serta beberapa barang di ruangan itu.

Tino : "Dasar mereka itu."

Berwald : "S'b'r 'j' d'h. (Saba raja deh.)"

_-End Video-_

Tatiana : "Guju gile! Aishu pas kecil badung amat. Norway badan gede sikap masih anak-anak."

Anzelikha : "Ane setuju ama ente. Jika ingin memvoting silahkan tulis 'Aishu Birthday' di kolom review. Sekarang mari kita ke video terakhir."

_-Start Video-_

Seorang pemuda berdarah spanyol sedang asik tidur di ranjangnya. Ada empat anak kecil (perempuan semua) yang berjalan mengendap-ngendap kearah pemuda itu. Anak tertua memegangi handycam, sedangkan yang lainnya mulai mendekati orang yang tidur itu. Yang tertua rambutnya dikuncir bernama Eva (Malta), yang kedua berambut gelombang ikal bernama Silvana (Andorra), yang ketiga berambut lurus bernama Maria (Portugis), yang terakhir bernama Ysabel (San Marino).

Silvana : "Ayo kita lakukan sekarang."

Maria : "Ayo~"

Eva : "Fufufu, ini bakalan seru."

Ysabel : "Hehehehe."

Silvana mulai duduk perlahan di samping kakaknya yang tertidur pulas. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah sepidol hitam. Eva, Ysabel dan Maria juga mengeluarkan sepidol dengan banyak warna. Mereka mulai mencoret-coret wajah _awesome_nya Antonio, sang kakak. Setelah selesai mereka buru-buru keluar kamar dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

Beberapa jam kemudian Antonio pun bangun dan membuatkan sarapan untuk adik-adiknya.

Antonio : "Ayo sekarang saatnya makan!" *teriak pake toa Miku.

Munculah empat makhluk nista tadi. Ada yang sambil bawa handycam, ada yang bawa boneka, ada yang bawa banteng, dan satunya membawa selimut. Lalu mereka melihat wajah kakaknya dan kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Antonio : "Ada apa?"

Silvana : "Hahaha, kocak! Yang tadi sukses abis! Hahahaha."

Eva : " Lagi di rekam kok. Hahahaha."

Ysabel : "Ya ampun kakak. Kalau mau pake make up bilang kita dong."

Maria : "Hahahahaha. Kocak gila mukanya!"

Antonio bingung dan segera mengambil kaca terdekat dan…

Antonio : "Muka _awesome_ gue! Apa yang kalian lakuin!"

Silvana : "Kabur!"

_-End Video-_

Anzelikha : "Wakakakak. Sumpah mukanya Antonio kocak gila."

Tatiana : "Hahaha, iya. Kalau mau voting silahkan ketik 'Morning Surprise' di kolom review ya."

Anzelikha : "Baiklah acara ini berakhir di sini. Di episode selanjutnya aka nada bintang tamu dan readers sekalian bisa merequestnya."

TBC

Bersediakah anda semua mereview, memvoting, atau merequest fic ini?

**Flame** lebih baik tak usah di tulis


	2. Chapter 2

Ciao! Maaf banget kalo telat update TT^TT

Votenya sudah banyak kok~ Nanti di akhir kalian akan melihat pemenangnya.

Lets enjoy the story~

Warning : Gaje, OOC, OC, Typo, Yaoi.

Disclaimer : Sampe author kawin ama Romano, hetalia tetep punya om Hidekaz

~.~.~

Anzelikha : "Ohoy! Kembali lagi dengan saya sang author yang baik hati#plak. Anzelikha Kyznestov yang di temani oleh… "

Tatiana : "Tatiana Kyznestov. Ini update kilat yang sudah kami usahakan, jadi mungkin ada beberapa review yang gak ke bales. Tapi vote anda tetapdi hitung kok~"

Anzelikha : " Berhubung ini hari ini valentine, kami mengundang tiga pair yaitu USUK, GERITA, dan ROCHU!"

Penonton : *tepuk tangan*

Masuklah enam makhluk nista#duagh Eh- maksud saya enam nation. Pertama Feliciano yang bergandengan tangan dengan Ludwig. Kemudian Alfred yang di tarik (dibaca : di geret) Arthur karena harus meninggalkan burgernya. Lalu ada Ivan dan Yao.

Anzelikha : "Loh kok baju kalian aneh-aneh?"

Bagaimana tidak bingung, coba kalian bayangkan. Arthur memakai baju seperti guru. Alfred malah pake baju koboi kesukaannya. Yao memakai baju china untuk preplan#authordikemplang. Feliciano memakai baju seperti mau ke pantai. Ludwig pakai baju kayak mau ke Rusia#lah? Terus Ivan malah pake baju kayak si Kabayan.

Tatiana : "Baiklah karena mereka sedang ada urusan. Pertanyaan untuk mereka kita tunda sementara."

Anzelikha : "Lebih baik kita lihat tiga video baru ini."

Semua melihat ke layar.

_-Start Video-_

Seorang pemuda Latvia (Raivis) sedang duduk santai di sebuah sofa sambil membaca buku. Lalu ada pemuda Lithuania (Toris) yangsedang memegangi hendycam untuk mengabdikan waktu luang mereka bersama dan pemuda Estonia (Eduard) yang sedang membuat teh untuk mereka bertiga. Mereka terlihat menikmati waktu luang ini. Saat sedang nikmat-nikmatnya, pintu di dekat sana dibuka (dibaca : di dobrak) oleh seseorang. Terlihatlah seorang pemuda asal Rusia (Ivan) yang sedang membawa pipa kesayangannya.

Tapi wajahnya terlihat sangat bosan.

Ivan : "Aku bosan, da. Pekerjaanku terlalu banyak, aku membutuhkan refreshing sekarang,da~"

Raivis : "Lalu kau ingin apa?"

Ivan : "Tentu saja bermain dengan kalian, da~"

Trio Baltic itupun menelan ludah dan bergidik ngeri. Ivan mengeluarkan senyum yanderenya. Iapun berjalan mendekati mereka dan mengikat mereka menjadi satu.

Toris : "Lah? Kok kite di iket gene? Kok kite kayak di sandre ye?" *logat betawi*

Eduard : "Aduh Toris, kok lo goblok sih! Kita emang dah di sandra berabad-abad yang lalu!"

Raivis : " Huaaaaa! Lepasin! Siapapun HELEP DONGZ!"

Ivan : "Kalian berisik sekali, da."

Tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara aneh dari arah pintu dan…

DUAGH

Ivan dan Trio Baltic terinjak-injak segerombol kuda yang muncul entah darimana. Kemudian munculah seorang makhluk berambut blonde.

Toris : "Anjir! Sakit nih pinggang gue!"

Raivis : "Lo mending pinggang! Gue di muka, nyong!"

Eduard : "Woy! Feliks laen kali nyelametin jangan gini dong!"

Pemuda Polandia (Feliks) yang dimarahi itu hanya bisa cengar cengir gaje.

Feliks : "Yang pentingkan guedah nyelametin lo pade. Jadi karena udah selese tugas gue disini, kalau begitu bye~" *kabur ala banci taman lawang*

Ivan + Trio Baltic : "SINI LO! TANGGUNG JAWAB AMA KITA-KITA YANG SENGSARA GARA-GARA KUDA SIALAN LO!"

_-End Video-_

Anzelikha : "Buset dah! Masa nyelametin orang begono caranya?"

Tatiana : "Udah gila kali tuh anak! Jika kalian ingin memvote silahkan ketik 'Ivan and Trio Baltic' di kolom review."

Anzelikha : "Nah berhubung tamu-tamu kita dah kembali dengan normal, mari kita mulai nanya-nanya ke mereka."

Kedua author itu mendekati enam orang tersebut yang sudah kembali berpakaian dengan normal.

Tatiana : "Mari kita mulai menanyai mereka. Mulai dari pair USUK."

Anzelikha : "Alfred, aku bingung kenapa kau mau jadian sama Arthur? Apa dia gak ketuaan buat kamu? Dah gitu kamu kan seme-nya."

Alfred : "Bagiku masalah umur itu tak ada masalahnya kok~ Aku suka iggy karena dia udah nyayangin aku dari masih kecil~" *nyambung gak sih?*

Arthur : *Blushing parah*

Tatiana : "Okey kita tanya pair RoChu. Yao, kok kamu mau jadian sama Ivan?"

Yao : "Habisnya aku yakin dia susah diurusinnya, aru." *makin gak nyambung*

Anzelikha : "Sekarang untuk GerIta. Feli kamu suka banget ama Ludwig?"

Feliciano : "Banget, ve~ Doitsukan orang yang baik, pintar, dan kuat untuk melindungiaku, ve~" *meluk Ludwig#authormotoseenaknya*

Tatiana : "B-baiklah, ayo kita lihat video selanjutnya."

_-Start Video-_

Disana ada seorang anak kecil bernama Kiku ditemani oleh kakak asuh (Yao) dan sepupu asuhnya itu (Yong Soo). Mereka sedang memancing di tengah sebuah danau yang indah.

Kiku : "Yao-san, apa kau sudah mendapatkan ikan lagi?"

Yao : "Belum, aru. Kalau kau?"

Kiku : "Sama."

Yao : "Ayo kita berjuang, aru!"

Kiku : "Baiklah!"

Kiku melempar pancingannya kebelakang. Tanpa ia sadari, kail pancingannya menyangkutdi celana Yao. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menarik pancingannya dan ia bingung saat melihat celana Yao yang menyangkut di pancingannya. Sekarang celana itu ada di tengah danau akibat ulah Kiku.

Yao : "Aiyah! Kiku, aru! Balikin celanaku!"

Kiku : "Ma-maaf Yao-san! Aku baru tahu itu dan aku juga baru tahu kalau Yao-san itu laki-laki."

Yong Soo : "Hahaha Yao cuma pake boxer. Aku kira kamu perempuan." *nunjuk boxer naga warna merah kuning*

Yao : "Aku tuh cowo tulen, aru!"

Yong Soo + Kiku : "Gak percaya."

Yao : *Sweetdrop*

Lalu datanglah dua anak kecil. Yang satu Lee yang satu Mei. Mereka menunggu kakak-kakaknya di tepi danau.

Lee : "Kalian sudah selesai?"

Mei : "Kya! Gege Yao gak pake celana!" *tutup mata*

Yao : "Kiku, aru! Ambilin celanaku!"

Kiku segera menarik pancingannya kembali. Ia berikan celana itu keYao. Yaopun merasakan ada yang aneh dengan celananya. Ternyata di dalam celana itu, ada ikan yang lumayan banyak.

Yong Soo : "Lain kali kita jangan mancing pake umpan cacing lagi, mending an pakai celana aniki. Pasti ikannya banyak~"

Dengan sukses, Yong Soo digital oleh om-om awet muda itu.

_-End Video-_

Tatiana : "Jika kalian ingin vote, silahkan ketik 'Fishing' di kolom review."

Anzelikha : "Oke kita akan menuju video terakhir lalu nanti kita akan melihat votenya."

_-Start Video-_

Di sebuah taman ada dua kakak beradik dan di temani oleh satu orang pemegang handycam.

Peter : "Hoy Jerk Arthur! Ayo kita main~"

Arthur : "Gini-gini gue kakak lo!"

Peter : "Serah deh! Ayo maen!"

Mereka berdua main di trampolin. Mereka berlomba tinggi-tinggian. Arthur tetap paling tinggi karena Peter lebih pendek darinya.

Arthur : "Kalo lo kalah, lo harus makan scone buatan gue yang gagal selama satu tahun."

Peter : "Kalo gue menang, lo harus ngakuin kalo gue itu negara di depan pas rapat dunia."

Mereka terus melompat-lompat sambil berdebat.

Francis : "Sudahlah, kalian jangan berantem."

Peter + Arthur : "DIEM LO KODOK MESUM!"

Mereka terus melakukan aktivitas mereka sambil mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiara serta sumpa serampah untuksatu sama lain.

Arthur : "Deal ya?"

Peter : "De- Huaaaa!"

Karena saking semangatnya si Peter melompat, ia sampai-sampai Niangua di atas pohon terdekat. Arthur langsung berhenti melompat. Francis menyusul ke tempatArthur.

Arthur : "Hahaha kualat lo!"

Peter : "Jerk! Turunin gue! You #$%^&*"

Francis : "Peter, mulutnya sabunin tuh. Kotor banget kata-katanya, fufufu."

_-End Video-_

Tatiana : "Jikaingin memvote silahkan ketik 'Jumping contest' di kolom review."

Anzelikha : "Inilah hasil votenya di tambah temen-temen saya yang ada di sekolah."

**Little Alfie and Bear : 11**

**Aishu Birthday : 10**

**Morning Surprise : 9**

Tatiana : "Pemenang ke babak selanjutnya adalah 'Little Alffie and Bear', Hore!"

TBC

Readers, maaf jika pendek banget. Saya kurang konsen nih ngetiknya gara-gara masih banyaktugas numpuk TT^TT

Maaf kalo review gak di bales DX

Jika ada yang berbaik hati, silahkan review ya~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Hetalia tetep punya om Hide kok, jadi om Hide jangan nangis ya#plak.

Acara : Tentunya punya author lah~

OC : Ini juga punya author tau!

~.~.~

Tatiana : "Halo semuanya. Masih dengan saya dan kakak saya."  
Anzelikha : "Hola. Maaf lama pendingnya. Saya masih harus menyelesaikan 'Mabit ala Nation' dan macem-macem deh." *pundung*

Tatiana : "Sementara kakak saya pundung, lebih baik kita panggilkan bintang tamu kita yang tampil di chapter pertama. Ini dia Iceland, Norway, Berwald, Mathias, dan Tino."

Anzelikha : *Selesai pundung* "Karena Alfie ama Arthie dah dateng chap lalu dan Antonio serta adik-adiknya di chap berapa aja boleh, jadinya hanya mereka yang kami undang~"

Tatiana : *Fans berat Aishu* "Aishu! Minta foto bareng!" *meluk lengan Aishu*

Iceland : "Nanti aja." *muka tetep datar*

Anzelikha : "Tuh dengerin! Nanti aja pas iklan! Eh Aishu, puffinmu mana? Kan nanti kalian bakal duet."

Iceland : "Tuh di sana lagi nyerang makanan di meja." *nunjuk puffin yang lagi ehemrakusnyahem makan.*

Tatiana : "Oke deh kalo gitu. Mari kita lihat video pertama."

~Start Video~

Berdirilah seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik. Ia sedang membuat suatu eksperimen di ruangannya. Tak lama datanglah seorang anak kecil (Laki-laki) yang bernama Angga.

"William (Netherland) main yuk." ajak Angga.

"Nanti dulu dong. Aku lagi ngerjain eksperimen nih. Dan tolong panggil aku kakak ya. Tak sopan tahu kalau kau berbicara seperti itu." kata William tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari eksperimennya.

Si anak kecilpun menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Kagak sudi aye manggil elu kakak!" teriak Angga *ceritanya pake bahasa Indonesia*

"Kamu ngomong apa?" tanya William dengan tatapan bingung karena dia gak ngerti bahasa Indonesia.

"Tau ah gelap."kata Angga yang langsung pergi dari ruangan itu.

William menatap anak itu dengan penuh pertanyaan.

Kemudian datanglah seorang gadis berambut blonde sebahu.

"Broer kasian tuh Angga minta main sama kamu." katanya.

"Bella, kakak lagi sibuk nih." jawab William.

"Pentingan Angga atau tuh eksperimen sih? Kasian Angga kan masih kecil, sana ajak maen gih." kata gadis bernama Bella itu.

"Iya iya." jawab William agak terpaksa karena tak mau kehilangan wilayah jajahannya.

William menuju kamar Anggadan mendapati anak itu sedang guling-gulingan di atas tempat tidur.

"Oy kamu mau maen apa? Tadi katanya ngajak maen." tanya William.

"Ayo main bola di luar! Ajarin supaya aku bisa jadi pemain profesional melebihimu!" kata Angga semangat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." jawab William.

Mereka menuju teras depan dan mulai bermain bola *rupanya dari situ si Indo ngerti cara maen bola. Angga berusaha merebut bola yang dikuasai William tapi William terlalu hebat. Akhirnya Angga mendapatkan bolaitu dan menendangnya kencang sekali *anggaplah seperti tsubasa itu tendangannya. Tapi bola bukannya masuk gawang, malah mengenai -tepat banget- di itunya William. Yang kena langsung tepar dengan tak elitnya sementara yang nendang malah asik jejingkrakan bisa ngalahin tuh orang.

~End Video~

Anzelikha : "Pasti sakit tuh." *geleng-geleng kepala*

Tatiana : "Lebih baik kita dengarkan Aishu duet ama puffin aja yuk."

Aishu dan puffin di tengah panggung lalu mulai nyanyi 'with love from Iceland' dengan *sangat terlalu* bersemangat sampai-sampai panggungnya jebol.

Tatiana : "Huaaaaa! Aishu!" *pingsan*

Norway : "Jika ingin memvote silahkan ketik 'Football' ya." *muka tetep rata kayak tembok.

Anzelikha : "Lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja."

~Start Video~

Sadiq dan Gupta bergantian mengawasi Heracles kecil. Sekarang adalah gilirannya Gupta.

"Heracles, hari ini kita akan pergi bersama Sadiq ya." kata Gupta.

"Gak mau ah! Om Sadiq jahat ama Hera!" kata Heracles sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Kalo dia jahat kamu hajar aja oke." saran Gupta asal-asalan.

"Oke deh~" jawab Heracles.

Mereka berduapun pergi ke rumah Sadiq. Disana Sadiq sudah menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Kalian datang juga. Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu adik kecilku." jelas Sadiq yang sekarang tidak pakai topeng.

"Kak Gupta, rupanya om Sadiq pake topeng karena mukanya jelek ya. Hera baru tau." kata Heracles dengan polosnya.

Gupta hanya tertawa karena memaklumi Heracles yang masih kecil itu. Habisnya dia tak pernah melihat Sadiq melepas topengnya selama ini.

"Dasar kurangajar!" bentak Sadiq yang frustasi dan untungnya di tahan Gupta.

Tak lama datanglah seorang anak perempuan yang sebaya dengan Heracles. Dia adalah adik Sadiq yang bernama Fukayna (Arab Saudi).

"Maaf aku telat kak." kata gadis kecil itu.

"Iya, iya gak apa. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang." kata Sadiq yang mulai beranjak dari sofa.

"Eh? Kita mau kemana?" tanya Hera.

"Kita mau jalan-jalan. Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Gupta balik.

"Tidak apa kok." jawab Hera.

Mereka mulai naik ke mobil. Setelah itu mereka mulai berangkat ke pantai. Di pantai Fukayna dan Heracles bermain istana pasir. Gupta malah membaca buku. Sadiq sedang asik berjemur. Mereka terus menikmati acara mereka di pantai itu. Heracles yangmemang benci dengan Sadiq ternyata memiliki ide iseng.

"Nee, Fukayna kamu mau bantu aku gak ngejailin kakakmu?" tanya Hera.

"Ayo aja~" jawab Fukayna dengan santainya.

Kedua anak kecil itu mendekati Sadiq perlahan-lahan. Kemudian mereka baru sadar kalau Sadiq tertidur. Senyuman iseng tersungging di wajah mereka berdua. Kemudian Heracles membaluri pasir di atas badan Sadiq sehingga badan pemuda itu tertutupi dengan pasir dan hanya tinggal kepalanya saja. Lalu Fukayna mengambil satu ember air laut beserta makhluk hidupnya. Kemudian ia tumpahkan di wajah kakaknya.

"WTF? Apa-apaan ini?" teriak Sadiq frustasi sampai-sampai ada bintang lau yang masuk kemulutnya.

"Kabur!" teriak Hera sambil lari bersama Fukayna.

Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran ala orang gila di tepi pantai itu.

~End Video~

Anzelikha : "Yang ingin mendukung silahkan ketik 'Beach' di kolom reviewya~"

Tatiana : "Mari kita dengarkan konser Norway feat Finland yang akan menyanyikan lagu Lollipop Luxury by Jefree Star."

Kedua orang itu pun berdiri di tengah panggung dan mulai Bernini tentunya dengan pose yang WOW sampai-sampai membuat Mathias dan Berwald tak tahan untuk meraep mereka.

Anzelikha : "Saya permisi dulu permisa." *pingsan saking gak kuatnya*

Tatiana : "Oke next!"

~Start Video~

Disana Gilbert sedang melambai-lambai gaje ke arah Ludwig. Ia sedang ingin bermain ski. Kini ia sudah mulai meluncur turun. Pertamanya sih masih lancar-lancar saja. Tanpa di duga Gilbert, ternyata Matthew sedang ada di sana juga. Matthew sedang berbicara dengan Ludwig dan Alfred.

"Oy Mattie~" kata Gilbert yang masih berseluncur.

"Gil hati-hati ada pohon!" teriak Matthew.

Di depan Gilbert ada pohon besar dan dengan sukses ia menabrak tuh pohon. Alfred, Matthew dan Ludwig menghampiri Gilbert dan menolongnya.

"Bruderkau tak apa?" tanya Ludwig.

Gilbert bang kit dengan keadaan hidung yang berdarah.

"Dasar pohon gak awesome! Tuh kan idung awesome gue jadi bedarah." protes Gilbert.

"Rasain lu." gumam Alfred.

"Udah mendingan kita tolongin aja dia." kata Matthew.

"Gue yang awesome ini pengen maen lagi ye! Bye~" kata Gilbert yang belum pulih.

Mereka bertiga hanya dapat berfacepalm ria. Gilbert mulai berseluncur lagi. Dengan lihainya ia menghindari pohon-pohon besar itu. Tapi ada dahan yang tak ialihat sehingga ia menyangkut di dahan itu. Sementara itu tiga orang yang dia kenal sedang tertawa tiebreak-bahak.

~End Video~

Anzelikha : "Sabar ya Gil, nasib lu dah gitu kok dari dulu."

Aishu : *sudah bang kit lagi* "Ketik 'Snowboard' di kolom review jika ingin memvote video ini."

Tatiana : "Oke kita saksikan Nordics yang akan menyanyikan lagu Hetalia Douga by Vocaloid sebagai ending acara ini."

Mathias : "Ini hasil voting episode lalu."

**Fishing : 11**

**Jumping Contest : 6**

**Ivan and Trio Baltic : 5**

Anzelikha : "Selamat, Yao. Anda masuk ke babak berikutnya~"

**TBC**

Okey di next chapter kalian boleh mengajukan tantangan dan pertanyaan aneh ke bintang tamunya itu. Dan bintang tamu next chapter adalah Antonio, Bella (Belgia), Silvana (Andorra *Maaf dia cewe, tapi terserah mau ngajuin tantangan dan pertanyaan tentang apa aja. Dia itu fujoshi akut loh mungkin setara ama mbak Elizaveta, jadi kalo ada pertanyaan tentang yaoi pasti di jawab kok*), Lovino, Gilbert, Angga, William, Roderich, dan Vash. Saya tunggu reviewnya dan pertanyaannya.

Ciao~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter ini hanya untuk menunjukkan hasil vote dan menjawab pertanyaanpara reviewers. Maaf ya kalo saya hiatus~ #dihajar. Saya juga masih ada kerjaan buat belajar tapi saya pengen bet nulis ff TT^TT

Warning : **Gaje**ness, **Abal**ess, Typo ama Miss Typo awas loh, garing abis!

RnR please~

xxx

(sfx : lagu opening AmericaHome Funny Video)

Anze : "Kami kembali lagi~"

Tiana : "Hari ini ada beberapa guest yang sengaja kami undang seperti chapter lalu. Mari kita panggilkan mereka."

Penonton : *tepuk tangan*

Masuklah 9 nation, 2 cewe, 3 cowo uke, dan 4 cowo seme. Karena males ngetik mendingan pake nama negara yang di singkat aja oke.

Anze : "Sekarang mari kita berikan pertanyaan untuk mereka. Ini pertanyaan dari **A****yano Ezakiya**. Pertanyaan untuk Angga **'oi angga critanya kmu udah gede nih dan km bkl jd ukenya si uhukpalatulipuhuk itu, bisa g kmu menyemei si kompeni itu? Sesekali 'negara'ku ini jdi seme boleh kan? Bosen jd uke mulu!'**Yosh!Silahkan di jawab."

Indo : "Hm… bisa aja sih kalo gue nyemein si pala tulip itu. Abisnya gue dah pernah nyemein semua adek gue (Malon, Brunei, Singapur) terus ada temen-temen ASEAN gue (Myanmar, Laos, Kamboja) terus Kiku terus Aussie dan Arthur juga pernah." *sambil manggut-manggut kayak ayam*

Andorra : "Kenapa lo gak bilang ke gue! Kan bisa gue rekam semuanya terus gue stor ke mbak Eli terus gue bisa bantuin krisis ekonomi kakak gue!" *nyekek Angga*

Spain : "Rupanya adek gue masih peduli ama gue ya." *nangis terharu*

Romano : "Bastardo bantuin nyegah adek lu dong!" *nyegah Silvana dibantuin ama Tiana*

Nethre : "Selama ini gue gak pernah jadi uke loh. Emang rasanya jadi uke apa sih?"

Swiss : "Sakit banget rasanya jadi uke." *meratapi nasib sebagai ukenya Roderich*

Austria : "Tapi kau terlihat sangat menikmatinya kok."

Swiss : *blushing plus getok pala Roddy pake pistolnya*

Tiana : *ngebawa Angga ke uks* #emang ada ya?

Andorra : *balik ke normal* "Oke kita lanjut ke pertanyaan dari **Hanatamago** dan ini untuk kakaku dulu **'Punya rasa cinta nggak sama Lovino?'**Harus jawab dengan jujur." *nyiapin recorder*

Spain : "Ha~ Aku itu benar-benar cinta mati sama Lovi. Apa lagi waktu dia masih kecil dan imut-imut. Aku selau berjanji padanya bahwa aku akan selalu menjaganya. Untung saja adik-adikku memperbolehkan aku berpacaran dengannya." *senyum-senyum* #Dasar pedo akut! #dilempargerobaktomat.

Romano : *blushing kayak kepiting rebus karena author ngidem kepiting bumbu asem manis #plak.

Tiana: "Oh iya ada pertanyaan untuk Lovino juga **'Bagaimana kalau seandainya adik kamu alias Feliciano di hajar Ivan?'** Jawab ya."

Romano : "Hum… gue panggil si potato bastard (Ludwig) aja. Kalo dia gak bisa ngalahin si kolkhoz gila (Ivan), gue panggil si hamburger freak (Alfred) buat ngalahin dia lewat sex (kan ada pair RusAme). Kalo gak bisa juga, gue minta Angga buat nyantet dia." *berapi-api saking dendamnya ama Ivan*

Anze : "O-oke deh kalo gitu. Ini ada tantangan untuk Antonio juga loh. **Antonio kamu di suruh untuk meraep Lovinomu tercinta**. Usul saya sih kalian lakukan sekarang." *nyiapin kamera sama handycam plus tissue 10 pack*

Romano : "UAPAH? #$%&!#$%"

Spain : "Udah Lovi, kan sudah seminggu yang lalu kita melakukannya. Kamu mau lagi gak?" *meluk dari belakang dan mulai ngegrepe-grepe*

Andorra : "Ayo kakak! Berjuanglah untuk meraep Lovino!" *ngerekam adegan dewa*

Romano : "Le-lepasin! Ini didepan umum bastardo!"

Antonio sudah mulai menciumi leher Lovino dan Lovino mulai memanas *kayak kompor aja ya #plak. Silvana, Anzelikha, Tatiana, dan Bella mulai bernosebleed ria sambil menonton adegan live itu. Roderich, Gilbert, dan William berfacepalm. Angga masih tepar di ruang kesehatan. Tak lama kemudian Vash mulai ngegetok Antonio ampe pingsan.

Swiss : "Adegan harus di tunda karena ini bukan rate M."

Andorra : _'Sialan tuh anak! Kalo aja kakak gue kagak di getok. Beuh, pasti tuh adegan dewa abis!'_

Tiana : *kecewa karena di tunda terus dia pundung di pojokan.*

Nethre : "Gila pada tepar semua." *ngeliat para fujoshi yang anemia*

Austria : "Ada pertanyaan untuk Antonio dari **Cherchez de reborn**, '**katanya****itukan ada tomato festival... G sayang ma tomat ye****lo?**_**'**_ Mohon di jawab obaka-san."

Spain : *bangkit dari kubur* "Ha? Gue sayang kok ama tomat gue. Gue dah dateng ke tuh festival berkali-kali. Malahan sama Lovino bareng-bareng ke sono. Ya gak Lovi?"

Romano : "Iya iya." *asik baca buku… buku… buku doujin R18 SpaMano! Anze mau ikut baca!* #dilempar.

Prussia : "Kesesesese...masih ada pertanyaan serta tantangan tambahan dari **Hikaru no Hoshi**~"

Andorra :_ 'Yes! SpaMano nambah lagi! Makasih Hikaru-san!'_

Tiana : "Pertanyaannya adalah '**kamu sebenarnya cinta nggak sama Antonio?' **dan ada tantangannya yaitu untuk Lovino, **kau harus pakai baju maid selama 5 **jam!"

Romano : *nyemburin jus tomat* "Tantangan laknat macam apa itu! Asal lo tau ye, gue nih dah pake baju maid selama tinggal di rumah bastardo itu! Dan gue tinggal berabad-abad di sono! Ngarti kagak?" #kok jadi pake logat betawi?

Andorra : "Pake aja Lovino… Pliiis, dari pada nanti kak Antonio yang makein? Mau?"

Romano : *Blush* "Mendingan gue pake sendiri. Sini mana bajunya?"

Andorra : "Ini bajunya~" *ngasih dengan senyuman misterius*

Romano : *nelen ludah terus gemeteran* "Y-yosh."

Anze : "Cuy, pertanyaannya belom di jawab!"

Romano : "Bo-bodo!" *ganti baju di ruang ganti*

Anze : _'Berarti nanti gue tagihin tuh jawaban.'_

Indo : *dah sehat dan muncul tiba-tiba* "Apa gue ketinggalan sesuatu?"

Semua : *Geleng-geleng ampe palanya copot* #buagh.

Austria : "Mana Lovino? Kok ganti baju lama amat?"

Anze : "Sementara itu ada juga pertanyaan untuk Vash serta tantangan~"

Swiss : "Gue kan gentleman jadi tantangan apapun saya kerjain, pertanyaanpun saya jawab dengan jujur tanpa edit."

Tiana : "Oke pertanyaannya, **'kalo disuruh milih antara Liech, sama Roderich pilih mana? Pasti Liech, ya?' **Dan jawab dengan jujur ya~ Katanya gentleman~"

Swiss : "G-gue pasti milih Liech! Ta-tapi… Kalau Roderich kagak bisa ngurusin duit negaranya ya gue bantuin. Aduh! Pusing gue! Yang jelas milih Liech gue!" *depresi*

Austria : "Dah gak sayang lagi ama aku?"

Swiss : "Bu-bukan gitu… Kan aku sister complex… "

Anze : "Weits! Ada tantangannya juga Vash~ Tantangannya adalah lo** cium Roddy di bibir**! Jangan di pipi!"

Swiss : "TANTANGAN MACAM APA ITU! SIAPA YANG NYURUH! SINI GUE DOR PALANYA!"

Austria : "Tenang, tenang… Mau gak nyium aku?"

Swiss : *Blush terus langsung nyium bibir Roddy*

Para fujo : *foto-foto*

Romano : *Dateng pake baju maid ala maid-sama! * "G-gue gak tahan pake baju ini."

Spain : "Lovinito… Kau manis sekali!" *meluk Lovino*

Romano : "Lepasin gue!"

Anze : "Pertanyaannya belom di jawab Lovino."

Romano : "Cih… biarin aja!"

Anze : "Nanti gue kirim lo ke rumah Francis."

Romano : *beku plus takut* "I-iya gue jawab! Mmmm, gue gak tau gue cinta ato kagak ama si tomato bastard ini."

Spain : "Lovi gitu… Jahat ya sama aku."

Romano : "Errr… IYAGUE AKUIN GUE CINTA AMA DIA! PUAS!"

Spain : *Senyum plus cium Lovi di bibir*

Para Fujo : *senyam-senyum*

**Hasil Vote**

**Football : 7**

**Snowboard : 6**

**Beach : 4**

Anze : "Next chapter bakal saya kasih tau funniest video yang masuk 3 besar~"

Tiana : "Betul! Dan bakal ada guest lainnya, silahkan kalian kasih tantangan untuk mereka."

Indo : _'Gue udah yakin gue masuk~ Kan mereka berdua tinggal di negara gue~'_

Anze : _'Sotoy lo Angga! Kan lo cuma beda 1 ama Gilbo!'_

Tiana : _'Aturan lo berterima kasih ama gue karena vote elo 1 Angga.'  
_

xxx

Balasan Review :

- **Ayano Ezakiya **: Tak di sangka ya kalau si Angga yang berwajah polos seperti itu pernah menjadi seme nation yang telah menjajahnya (kecuali Antonio sama William) OAO" Oh iya, grazie buat review fic ini ^^

- **Hanatamago** : Bagaimana tuh si SpaMano nya? Ancur ya? Gomen kalo ancur dan ke potong gara-gara Vash. Saya gak mau mati di dor ama dia DX masalahnya gak ada Liechtenstein di sini, dia lagi maen sama Hungary sekaligus lagi ngomplitin koleksi crack pair mereka. Kalo ada, pasti adegan SpaManonya terus berlanjut sampai ke intinya XD

- **Sasutennaru** : Nama anda susah sekali #dihajar. Iya nasib Gilbo asem sangat. *geleng-geleng kepala*ngedugem. Makasih udah review ^^

- **Cherchez de reborn **: Kok bisa lupa nulis nama sih? Ada-ada aja deh #plak. Pertamanya saya gak ngerti maksud pertanyaanmu #dibakaridup-idup. Tapi semoga itu jawaban yang memuaskan dari Antonio.

- **Voodka** : Jiah elu, mendingan lo tulis deh tantangan ato pertanyaan buat tuh dua orang di kolom review, mumpung mereka ada di next chapter nih. Kenapa lo kagak mau satu sma ma gue? Teganya elu lebih milih labs dari pada 21, tapi gak apa deh yang penting kita tetep chating bareng ye :D

- **Hikaru no Hoshi **: Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan, ini saya kerjakan dalam 1 hari karena laptop saya error QAQ Dan makasih dah mem-fav *meluk*

xxx

Next chapter saya akan menghadirkan G8 (Feli, Luddy, Kiku, Alfie, Iggy, Ivan, Francis, Matthew #eto… Matthew siapa?) plus Yao, Yong Soo dan Lee. Mungkin chapter 5 atau 6 itu endingnya. Maaf banget kalo kurang memuaskan, ciao semuanya~


	5. Chapter 5

Terima kasih untuk yang meriview, entah kenapa saya jadi sedih karena ini adalah episode terakhir DDX

Oke, enjoy ya~

xxx

Anze : "Semuanya kita kembali di Hetalia Funniest Video dan kita kedatangan bintang tamu, yaitu... (sfx :jeng jeng jeng)"

Tiana : "Anggota G8 serta Yao, Yong Soo, dan Lee!"

Masuk sebelas orang gila #dor# eh-maksudnya orang yang di sebut tadi.

Anze : "Sebelum saya sebutin pemenang 3 besar, mari kita bacakan request!"

Tiana : "Lee sini maju, bacain tantangan dari **Hanatamago** ya~"

Lee : *maju terus ngambil kertas*

Anze : "Silahkan bacain."

Lee : "Aku gak bisa baca huruf latin." *muka tetep datar*

Semua : *Gubrak*

Yao : "Aiyaaah! Sini aky tulisin pake bahasamu!" *nyoret-nyoret*

Anze : "Yao kalo jadi kakak itu bener gak sih?"

Kiku : "Bener aja kok Anze-san. Tapi dia gak sempet ngajarin Lee tulisan latin."

Semua : *sweetdrop*

Yao : "Selesai, aru! Silahkan baca." *cape*

Lee : "hmmm, katanya Alfred disuruhmain foreplay sama (aura hitam keluar) Arthur."

Alfred : "Hohoho, Hero hebat kayak gue sayangnya gak tau roleplay bro."

Arthur : "Gue juga kagak ngarti. Heh, Anzelikha lo ngarti kagak?"

Anze : *makan somay* "much much kagak much much ngarti."

Tiana : "Oke kita ke tantangan selanjutnya aja dari Hanatamago ini. Matthew kau coba deh mendesah seperti saat kamu lagi melakukan 'itu' sama Gilbert!" *jiwa fujo bangkit dari kubur*

Matthew : "A-apa! A-aku... Aku gak bisa!" *muka merah padam dan gemeteran*

Anze : *selesai makan* "Ya udah kita kasih bantuan ya... Hoy, lo masuk sini!"

Masuklah seorang pemuda albino bermata merah ruby yang datang tak diantar pulang tak di jemput seperti jelangkung.

Gilbert : "Kesesese, gue yang AWESOME datang!"

Matthew : "Gi-gilbo?" *makin gemeteran*

Gilbert : "Yo, Matt!"

Anze : "Gil, lo coba deh buat Matthew mendesah yang super damn cute itu!"

Gilbert : "No problem, Anze!" *mendekati Matthew sambil senyum-senyum mesum*

Matthew : "G-gil... J-jangan... P-please." *mukanya oh so moe*

Gilbert langsung nyerang Matthew dan akhirnya...

Matthew : "Mmmmnnnhhh... G-gil! S-sudah!" *muka moe nan imut*

Para fujo : *ngerekam adegan yang mau menjerumus ke M*

Alfred langsung ngegetok Gilbert pake mobil Arthur sampai akhirnya Gilbo tepar.

Alfred : "Dasar! Jangan apa-apain sodara gue lo ASEM!" *aura yandere keluar*

Arthur : "BLOODY GIT! MOBIL FERARI GUE YANG BARU GUE BELI DARI FELICIANO!" *kalap*

Alfred : "Maap Iggy... Aku cuma mau ngelindungin sodaraku." *muka melas*

Arthur : "Ya udah deh."

Alfred : "Makasih iggy!" *nyium bibir Arthur*

Arthur : *Blush dengan muka tsundere*

Para fujo : *foto-foto*

Anze : *ngelap nosebleed* "Mari kita lanjutkan requestnya, ini dari **Just and Sil** yang meminta incest~"

Tiana : "Ini di tunjukkan untuk (sfx : jeng jeng jeng) Alfred dan Matthew!"

Anze : "Kebetulan saya penggemar incest juga~"

Arthur : "Ke-kejamnya." *mulai nangis dengan muka moe*

Tiana : "Iggy jangan nangis di sini, kamu boleh kok ke Just-san yang ada di bangku penonton untuk curhat."

Arthur : *Ngacir ke bangku penonton menghampiri Just-san*

Anze : "Sampai dimana ya tadi?"

Tiana : *Ngasih teks*

Anze : *Baca terus ngelempar naskah ampe kena muka Ivan* "Oke! Alfred silahkan meraep saudaramu yang tercinta~"

Alfred : "Ta-tapi... Gimana nasib my Iggy?"

Anze : "Dia lagi curhat."

Tiana : "Silahkan lakukan di backstage ya. Matthew, desahannya yang keras ya biar kita tau kalian dah selesai ato belom."

Matthew : "Eh? Tapi Gilbertnya?"

Anze : "Cepet! Ato lo mau gue suruh 'bersatu' ama Ivan?"

Alfred : *Deathglare ke Ivan*

Ivan : "Da?"

Matthew dan Alfredpun ke backstage dan di jagain oleh Anzelikha yang merekam adegan dewa itu.

Matthew : "Ahhhhh~ Mmmmnnnhh~ Al-alfred, pelan-pelan dayo."

Alfred : "Ini udah pelan Matt!"

Semua fujo : *Nosebleed*

Iklan iklan iklan!

Dudidam dudidudidu damdamdam dordordor ugyaaaa!

Anze : "Kita kembali lagi! Dan ini ada orang di sebelah saya yang telat dating karena pacaran sama Antonio mulu." *pakaian penuh darah sambil nunjuk Lovino*

Tiana : "Kakak! Kok berdarah-darah gitu! Kakak diapain!"

Lovino : "Kakak lo kebanyakan nonton incest sih."

Anze : "Aku gak apa kok Tia-chan. Lovino, ingat nyawamu di tanganku loh~"

Lovino : *Bergidik*

Feliciano : "Fratello!" *meluk Lovino*

Para fujo : *Foto-foto*

Anze : "Mari lanjut ke pertanyaan **Hikaru no Hoshi** ya."

Tiana : "Requestnya Hikaru-san banyak banget ya~"

Anze : "Mendingan kita kasih langsung ke orang yang di tantang." *nyebarin ke para manusia yang ditantang*

Yang dapet adalah Alfred, Arthur, Ivan, dan Kiku.

Anze : "Mari mulai dari yang badannya gede antara Ivan dan Alfred, siapa yang mau duluan?"

Alfred : "Gue sang HERO!"

Ivan : "Alfred dulu aja, da. Tantanganku terlalu... errr unik."

Anze : "Baiklah Alfred bacakan tantangannya!"

Alfred : "Gue sang HERO di suruh meraep my lovely iggy! Hore!" *goblok mood on*

Arthur : "WHAT THE HELL!"

Anze : "Ayo Arthur~" *smirk*

Arthur : *Glup*

Alfred mulai menyerang iggy mulai dari atas ampe bawah tapi langsung di hentikan oleh Francis yang pengen ngikut biar jadi threesome. Francis akhirnya berakhir di ruang kesehatan.

Tiana : "Selanjutnya tantangan untuk Arthur! Silahkan baca!"

Arthur : "G-gak mau! Ini terlalu memalukan untuk gentleman seperti gue!"

Lee : *ngerebut kertasnya Arthur dan langsung ngasih ke Anzelikha*

Anze : "Makasih Lee yang baik, nanti minta uang jajan buat beli petasan ama Yao ya~"

Yao : "Aru?"

Anze : *Baca terus senyum-senyum gaje* "Ayo iggy~ Lakukan tantangannya atau kau akan ku bunuh." *aura yandere menyeruak.*

Arthur : "B-baiklah." *deketin Alfred*

Alfred : *Bingung*

Arthur : "A-Alfred i love you, i will kiss you everyday. I really love you from the bottom of my heart and i-i never want to lose you." *mata mulai berkaca-kaca*

Alfred : *Tersenyum hangat* "I love you too my lovely iggy~" *nyium Arthur*

Tatiana : "Woy gue gak ngerti nyong! Gue tau kakak gue lulus masuk kelas internasional dan dia jago mat ama ipa ama ips, tapi gue kan beda ama dia! Gue Cuma jago dalam beberapa pelajaran!"

Anze : "Nasib lo."

Tiana : "Oh iya, iggy lo pake ini!" *langsung makein kuping kucing ke Arthur*

Kiku : "Arthur-san kau terlihat berbeda."

Tiana : "Iggy moe!" *foto-foto*

Anze : "Sebarin di blog ane!"

Arthur : "BLOODY GIT HELL!"

Lee : "Mmmm, maaf bukankah kalian harus menyebutkan dua request lainnya?"

Anze : "Oh iya ya. Siapa selanjutnya."

Yong Soo : "Antara Ivan dan Kiku, da ze!"

Anze : "Gue tunjuk Kiku!"

Kiku : "Katanya Hikaru-san pengen saya memberikan doujin SpaMano dan UsUk."

Anze dan Tiana : "Kalo itu gue juga mau!"

Kiku : "Tapi gak gratis Anze-san, Tia-chan."

Anze : "Gak apa deh, yang jelas saya dah liat banyak doujin lewat youtube."

Kiku : "Saya mau lihat!"

Tiana : "Nanti selesai acara oke!"

Anze : "Sekarang silahkan Ivan melakukan tantangannya~"

Ivan : "T-tapi aku gak mau mati muda, da!"

Anze : "Bacain aja kok susah amat!"

Ivan : "Aku di suruh makan 5 scone buatan Arthur, da!"

Semua : *Sunyi senyap*

Anze : "Se-sebelum itu kita panggilkan bintang tamu yang author undang! Silahkan masuk!"

Masuklah seorang gadis berambut hitam sepunggung dan memakai kacamata dan satu lagi Elizaveta.

Eliza : "Hahaha, saya merasakan ada unsur yaoi di sini. Benarkan Alexandra?"

Alexandra : "Betul sekali Eli!"

Anze : "Alexa cuy!"

Alexandra : "Ape?"

Anze : "Lo kok muncul?"

Alexandra : "Kok lo pikun sih! Lo ngundang gue dodol!"

Anze : "Oh iya ya. Ada chara favorit lo tuh."

Alexandra : *Nengok* "Ivaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Ivan : "Da?"

Alexandra : *Meluk Ivan* "Lo harus cium Alfred di bibir! Itu tantangan dari gue!"

Ivan : "Da! Gak mau! Nanti Yao-Yao marah!"

Yao : *Deathglare ke Alexandra*

Alexandra : *Deathglare ke Yao*

Anze : "Haduh dari pada ada pertumpahan darah mendingan kita lihat tiga besar!"

**Funniest video yang terseleksi adalah:**

**- Little Alfie and Bear : 11**

**- Fishing : 11**

**- Football : 7**

Tiana : "Di sini para juri akan memberi nilai 10 kepada video favorit mereka."

Yao : "Jurinya siapa, aru?"

Anze : "Jurinya ada tiga yaitu Alexandra dan Elizaveta."

Lee : "Satu lagi?"

Anze : "Yang punya nih cerita lah!"

Ivan : "Kamu da?"

Anze : "Ivan pinter, nanti di kasih pipa yang baru ya~"

Tiana : "Silahkan para juri berdiskusi."

Anzelikha, Alexandra, dan Elizaveta menuju ruang rapat fujoshi eh- maksudnya ruang diskusi.

Tiana : "Sambil nunggu kita ngapain ya?"

Lee : "Gak tau."

Yong Soo : "Aku tau da ze!" *makan kimchi*

Yao : *Jitak Yong Soo*

Tak lama kemudian para juri kembali.

Anze : "Ini adalah amplop yang isinya nilai 10 silahkan para penunggu video (?) naik ke atas panggung.

Angga dan William naik ke atas panggung dan berjalan ke podium dimana nilai akan di taruh dan di hitung. Arthur, Alfred, Yao dan Kiku naik ke podium.

Anze : "Kalian semua silahkan berbalik. Gak boleh ngintip!"

Semua kontestan berbalik dan menunggu hasil masukan para juri.

Tiana : "Baiklah silahkan para juri memasukkan nilai dan beberapa bintang tamu juga. Setiap bintang tamu hanya mendapat nilai satu ya."

Gilbert, Matthew, Feliciano, Ludwig, Yong Soo, Francis, Lovino, dan Ivan mulai memasukan suara di kotak.

Skip skip dah~

Tiana : "Mari kita sebutkan point milik mereka~"

**Little Alfred and Bear : 24**

**Football : 32**

**Fishing : 11**

Anze : "Selamat untuk Angga dan William yang memenangkan hadiah sebesar $ 500000000!"

Angga langsung meluk William saking senengnya menang. Lalu dapat siulan dari semua orang di studio.

Angga : "A-apaan sih! G-gue santet loh kalian semua!"

William : "Sudah lah Angga, yang penting kita menang!"

Angga : "Duitnya 70 % buat gue."

William : "Kok gitu?"

Angga : "Kan 30% buat gue 40 % buat negara!"

William : "Iya ya."

FIN

THE END

HABIS

TAMAT

GAJE ENDING

Balasan Review

Hanatamago : Maaf kalo saya gak tau roleplay itu apa #buagh. Makasih telah mengikuti fic gaje saya.

Just and Sil : Adegan di backstage memang harus di sensor berhubung dengan rate di fic ini. Saya sih pernah liat doujin americacest di youtube *smirk*

BlackFrederic Bonnefoy : Makasih dah review dan mau menunggu karya saya selanjutnya.

Hikaru no Hoshi : Saya sudah usahakan semuanya! Hohoho~

Nagi and Scarlett : Gilbo kan terkenal dengan nasibnya yang asem #hajar.

Code Name 777 : Anda sma ya? Elizaveta muncul di sini sebagai juri ^^

Pesan

Maaf ya Alexandra TT^TT gue susah buat RusAmenya *nangis gaje* tapi kan setidaknya lo dah muncul di sini...

Kata Terakhir

Berniatkah kalian meriview untuk terakhir kalinya?


End file.
